


A Lapse In Judgement

by Junebug1312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Dean catches Sam masturbating and it seems to all go downhill from there.





	A Lapse In Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know this isn't like my usual work and I get it if you think this is disgusting but for some reason Wincest has been rattling in my head for a while now and I thought I would use this platform to get it out there. I'm sorry if this offends anyone who likes my other work but if that's so than don't worry this most likely won't be a regular occurrence and you can read any of my other work instead. :)

Sam moaned, biting his lip as his fingers danced across his stomach. The flesh underneath them fluttered with the chill. He was so fucking close even though he just started. He hadn’t had much privacy this week, the way things were going with cases and Michael and everything. His week had been going more than shitty. It seemed at every possible turn Dean was there breathing down his neck which was less than ideal when he needed to relieve his stress and what better way than tossing one out. It’s not like now was the time to go searching for an easy lay which he wouldn’t want anyway. He still found it hard to just sleep around with whoever was willing, he needed to have some type of connection, unlike Dean who could sleep with any breathing individual. His strokes were through a tight grip with labored breath not wanting to notify the multiple attendees in the house as to what he was doing with his free time.

Everywhere he turned was someone asking him to help them or solve another problem and don’t get him wrong he enjoyed being seen as the leader and not as the little brother for once. Or the bloodthirsty monster. Or the soulless dead thing walking the earth. This felt nice, this felt like an actual home. A real system they could work with not that Dean liked it much. He pretty much only enjoyed life when it was just Dean and him and sometimes not even then. He wished Dean would just be happy and stop worrying so much but he could understand Dean's feelings with all the tension Michael had caused. Sam shook his head, he should be focusing on the task at hand (literally) and not thinking about Michael or...his brother. Sam bucked eagerly into his hand reminding himself to not wait so long till the next time he does this.

“Hey Sam, have you looked at this case—“ Dean exclaimed bursting into the room.

Sam yelped and rolled off the bed, arousal, and fear pumping through his veins. Oh my fucking god. Dean just caught him jerking off! Dean appeared flushed apparently knowing exactly what he had walked in on quite quickly. His mouth began to form a smug smile and Sam knew he was in for it.

“Sammy boy, you sly dog! Finally becoming a man!”

Sam groaned and wrapped the bed comforter around him tighter, “Shut up and get out!”

Dean shook his head, “And leave the confirmation that you have other pastimes that aren’t boring or trivial? No, no way I must bask at this moment”

Sam threw a pillow at Deans' face, “Very funny, now leave!”

Dean’s cheeks were stained pink but his smirk made Sam feel unbalanced. Dean put his hands up and walked slowly out the door.

“Well, fine I will leave you to finish this job since it seems more...dire than the one I found” Dean winked.

Sam groaned even louder and smacked his head into the bed. This turn of events was giving him flashbacks to when he was fourteen, in a small motel room with no privacy whatsoever. He mistook the bathroom to be a safe place to have a quiet moment with himself when Dean barged in. Sam had never been more embarrassed having his big brother who had girls clinging to him at all times catch him in such a private moment. Dean just ruffled his hair though and told him to pick a better place to get off so he could take a piss without an audience. Sam was audibly annoyed but grateful Dean had let it slide probably knowing how fragile and insecure Sam was when he was younger, fearing he’d never be the ‘definition normal’ he craved. Even though Dean had been cool in the morning, he never failed to bring it up in an argument with Sam, making his cheeks heat every time it was mentioned and Sam feared this time would be no different.

The door closed and Sam heard Dean snickering on the other side. He knew this would not be the last time he heard of this.

* * *

 

It was the next day when Sam was downstairs planning their upcoming attack on Michael when Dean strolled in. Sam gulped, he had purposely ignored Dean for the rest of the day yesterday because every laugh that echoed around the main level made Sam’s stomach drop for fear that Dean was sharing his secret. But no one said anything about it or implied that he was the joke everyone knew about so Sam let himself feel a little relief.

Dean placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder and looked over it at the map Cas was pointing too.

“Wow, this looks really, _hard_ to figure out” Dean exaggerated.

Sam choked on his spit and stepped back from them. Cas looked concerned, as usual, he clearly had no clue what was going on. Dean had the biggest shit eating grin on his face ever, though he was trying to conceal it.

“What is the problem, Sam?” Cas asked sincerely.

“Yeah Sam” Dean mimicked.

Sam slanted his eyes but let out a fake cough not wanting to worry Cas, “Oh I’m fine, just a bit jumpy haven't been sleeping well lately”

Cas nodded with a strange look in his eye and went back to studying the map. Sam eyed Dean warily, he knew that Dean would bring it up again.

“So Sam how was your night last night? I didn't see you much” Dean asked faking curiosity.

“Fine” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“Really? Cause I swear I could hear strange noises coming from-"

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed, interrupting his train of thought.

Castiel’s eyes bounced back and forth from both of them. Sam cleared his throat still trying to keep this air of normalcy.

“Would you go get me a beer?”

Dean smirked and nodded walking out of the room. Sam sighed out thinking that this was hopefully the end of it. Though he would be sadly mistaken in giving his brother that much credit.

* * *

They were driving in the Impala, the sound of screeching tires on both sides. The car was squeaky but in a childhood nostalgic way that led to them both refusing to oil the doors. Dean had been quiet most of the trip there surprisingly letting Sam drive most of the way. Sam was sure Dean was asleep when he saw the motel in the distance and Sam whispered a small “ _yes_ ” happy he was going to get to stretch his back out. Dean groggily opened his eyes making it apparent he had been half asleep. He glanced between the motel and Sam when a smirk crept up his face.

“What a _stroke_ of luck huh?”

Sam hit his head against the steering wheel a groan erupting from his chest. Bubbling laughter spilled from Dean at Sam’s reaction.

“Seriously dude let it go! If I had caught you—you know, I wouldn’t be making it such a big deal!” Sam argued.

Dean rolled his eyes and stretched his arms out in front of him, “If you can’t say it, shouldn’t be doing it, Sammy”

Sam narrowed his eyes, “Masturbating ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? You caught me jerking off and now you’re tormenting me with bad puns, and being a bitch about it”

Dean gasped and held his chest dramatically.

“Me? A bitch? Why I’d never!” He announced in a posh accent.

Sam had a case of severe bitch face at the moment completely directed towards his brother. Why was Dean making such a big deal out of something so arbitrary? He’s the one who always complains that Sam should take care of his sexual ‘needs’ or whatever.

“Why are you being so undeniably annoying, acting like you don't masturbate just cause I’ve never caught you doing it” Sam urged.

Dean laughed, a deep gruff laugh. When Sam was really young he loved hearing Dean laugh like that, like all was good in the world and he could just take a moment to enjoy something. When Sam was hurt or crying about some dumb tough kid at school who thought he was better than Sam Winchester Dean would put an arm around him and laugh that same laugh. Telling Sam that he would be the one who was going places, not some douchebag named Dylan who has no ambitions in life. Then, of course, he would force Sam to give him a time and a place Dylan was and that usually took care of the problem. Sometimes Sam would practice that laugh in front of the mirror wanting to be the perfect reflection of his older brother.

“Because Sam, I don’t”

Dean had said it so cockily it actually made Sam’s face tighten with disbelief. His laugh resembled a mixture of a snort and a chuckle as he drove into the motels parking lot.

“Fuck off, everyone does”

Dean just shook his head and smiled innocently, “I have girls to take care of that for me maybe you should find some Sam”

Sam huffed out and his eye twitched, irritation filling him up. He pulled into a parking spot hitting the brake harshly and once he was set in park he slid the keys out carelessly. He threw open the door wanting to get away from Dean as quickly as possible. Dean just smiled contently and followed him knowing he had hit a nerve.

* * *

Sam had been walking in the cold damp night of Arizona where the case was. They had been spying on a few suspected demons at the bar who apparently knew where Michael was when Dean left unexpectedly. Sam assumed he had met up with some girl and was getting laid as he drunkenly walked back to the hotel. Why did that thought make him mad? It’s not like Dean hadn't done this a million times before and yet the fact he left with some girl was making his blood boil. Sam shook out the thoughts it’s probably just because he had to walk home in the freezing cold while Dean was having fun. Sam grumbled to himself as he fumbled with the key to get into the hotel, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Finally, he managed to slide it in the right way and when he heard the click he rapidly pushed the door open. A sight he didn’t expect to see was on the other side.

Dean sprawled on his bed, rosy cheeks. His shirt hiked up to his upper torso and a hand wrapped around himself. Sam stood there gaping in the doorway, as he couldn’t think straight. Dean madly pushed his pants up and almost fell off the bed in the progress.

“Close the door!” Dean hissed.

With that sentence uttered Sam let a smile grow on his face. He had done it, he had caught Dean! After closing the door that was whipping cold air around the room he laughed throatily and jumped on the bed right next to him. Dean tensed and clamped his legs together, giving Sam the stink eye.

“How does it feel to be caught _big brother_?” Sam slurred.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow to cover his lap up with. He was trying to play it like everything was cool but Sam could see the pink nature of his cheeks and his stiff posture.

“Guess I’m not the only who has needs and urges. Thought you said you didn’t need to do that anymore with the plethora of girls basically drooling over you in your lap?” Sam giggled obnoxiously and sprawled out across the bed.

“Sometimes you gotta go with the best Sammy” Dean smirked still playing his calm facade.

“Oh really? Well if you’re so confident then show me” Sam declared.

It felt like everything in the environment around them froze. Even the wind outside seemed to have disappeared at Sam’s words.

“W-What?” Dean asked a nervous laugh spilling out afterward.

Drunkenly Sam sat up and pushed Dean down on the bed their eyes at the same level now. With a worried expression on his face, Dean gulped feeling the strange shift in the room.

“Well, I must be missing out on something if you're the _best_ ” Sam drawled, “So teach me, Dean. Teach me how to jerk off right”

Dean gasped quietly his eyes widening. It felt like he was seeing Sam’s flirty drunk nature in a completely new light when it was directed at him. Maybe this was why Sam didn't drink that often because he becomes a hot mess when he does.

“Fuck off Sam, stop screwing with me” Dean went to get up but Sam held him down with his hands.

Sam’s head was cloudy and yet he felt oddly collected. He was drunk enough to not care about making this decision. All he could focus on was the green of Deans eyes and his stifled breathing, Sam wanted to kiss away any type of worry from his body. In his drunken state it didn’t seem wrong or disgusting it felt like things were falling into place. And as much as that thought scared him, it excited him as well.

“Come on Dean, what are you? _Chicken_?” Sam purred, his whiskey breath hitting Deans face.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, his competitive spirit getting the best of him at the worst of times. Just like when he would bet away all of his stolen money in pool facing against guys who were missing teeth and had barely any hair left. Usually, he won the money back but it never ended without the guys finishing the game with fewer teeth than they had started with.

“I’m not chicken, just don’t want to give away my secrets” Dean boasted.

When did the air in the room become fueled with testosterone? And why had Dean never noticed the allure of Sam’s caramel eyes glinting with mischief? Was he drunk? He _had_ drunk at the bar but he only remembered a few shots in his system which definitely didn’t affect him anymore.

Sam came closer to his face and Dean’s heartbeat became louder in his ears, there was no way Sam was going to kiss him right? They were brothers and drunk, none of this was making any sense.

“Sounds like a fakeout to me” Sam whispered, his voice striking Dean’s nerves making chills run through him.

Sam moved away, a smirk playing dangerously on his face. His eyebrow was raised, a challenge clearly being made. Dean usually didn’t fall into Sam’s traps unless Sam was hurt. He could typically stand against this type of stupid deal that would usually end with Dean appearing less intelligent than Sam. Not like that was hard with Stanford boy over here. But tonight, tonight felt different. The air was charged with tension and Dean was sinking into Sam’s quicksand faster than ever before.

“Fine loser” Dean pushed him off, “But get on the other bed, I need my space”

Sam cheekily grinned and hopped onto the other bed. He looked like a little kid, the wonder; full and bright in his eyes. Dean gulped nervously, was he really about to do this? Show his kid brother how he jerked off?

“You gonna do it or are you all talk?” Sam prodded, his legs crossed with his elbows on his knees holding his head up.

Dean scowled, he could never back down to such a direct insult. Sam knew that and he was using it to propel Dean’s unfortunate need to prove himself especially to Sam. He discarded the pillow throwing it back to its original placement and tucked his thumbs under his jeans. He examined Sam’s face, his eyes were lidded and he was staring persistently at the bulge in his Dean’s loose jeans. This type of direct observation was making Dean worried, this time he was showing Sam his dick on purpose. He hurriedly shuffled out of his pants still remembering the provocation of Sam’s words and it lit some strange fire in him. This is what he was good at, not math or science or law but this. He had this over Sam, had too since Sam was always the smarter of the two so he got really good at social interactions usually resulting in getting Dean what he wanted. In his rush Dean forgot to pull up his underwear so right when his pants came down, he was exposed waiting for a snide comment from Sam but Sam seemed preoccupied with his staring and lip licking. Perhaps not only girls were drooling over Dean. That should not be the only thought in Dean’s head but it was all he could rationalize.

He still had arousal swishing around in his stomach even though he was sure when Sam interrupted him all of that would be gone. He had been thinking about some girl from the last case they were on when he left the bar and had started jerking off right when he got back to lazy to get a quick lay thinking Sam would be out collecting more data for the case they were supposed to be researching right now.

“Show me, Dean”

Sam’s voice bulldozed over Dean’s thoughts, it was deeper than usual and filled with a sense of urgency that only someone who knew Sam well could detect. Dean made awkward eye contact noticing the darkness of his eyes, melted pools of chocolate.

“What makes it good? Come on, tell me”

Dean swallowed and tried to get into his normal headspace when he was in situations like this since he wasn’t thinking clearly anyway he might as well dive in headfirst.

“Well, first off I think about something really sexy to get me worked up” Dean confessed, his blush coming out stronger now.

Dean looked Sam up and down curiously and suddenly had a fantastic idea or what he considered to be one in his plastered mind.

“Hey, I can’t exactly teach a student that isn’t following along”

Sam blinked at him confusedly and looked at himself like the answer was hidden there which was kinda true. Dean pointed at his jeans and raised his eyebrow in a similar fashion just as Sam did to him, he was not going to be the only one here feeling uncomfortable. Yet, Sam just smiled excitedly and shed his pants, Dean tried not to notice Sam’s already semi-hard dick through his boxers. This was fine, now this was truly like he was just teaching Sam no weird incesty vibes at _all_.

“Boxers too” Dean stated, not letting Sam get away that easily.

Still, the sexually inactive Sam just nodded and did as he was told. Maybe he liked being told what to do, maybe that’s what got him off. The thought kind of turned Dean on, the fact that maybe his high strung brother liked to be commanded around the bedroom losing all that fragile innocence he had built up around him. Dean forced himself to not look down at Sam, not needing that image to fuel this fantasy even more.

“Now what?” Sam asked, his long eyelashes fanning against his face as he blinked.

“You got something sexy in mind?” Dean asked.

Sam took a moment and gave Dean a once over, his pupils dilating even more. Dean grabbed the bedsheets to stop himself from doing something he knew he would regret later even if he understood his reasoning now.

“Yeah, I’ve got something” Sam’s voice was scratchy and rough.

Dean chose to close his eyes for the next part knowing he wouldn’t be able to face his brother at a time like this. He trailed his hand down to his throbbing length and bit his lip tempted to just finish now but he wanted to drag this out and give Sam a proper demonstration. So he bypassed his dick and cupped his balls stroking them with his thumb. The sensation made Dean bite his tongue feeling desperate for more but also wanting to tease himself.

“Now, just play with your balls enjoy how just touching them is making you horny for more”

Dean didn’t think about the fact he was pretty much dirty talking to his younger brother, he just stayed in his turned on state, consequences far away in his mind. Sam didn’t seem to care either, a sudden whine erupting from his mouth as Dean clenched his eyes even harder so he didn’t look. They both stayed in silence as they relished in the feelings building inside them till Dean needed something more.

“Move your hands up and down your thighs thinking about how _good_ it’ll feel when you finally touch your dick,” Dean told him.

He traced his fingertips up and down his sensitive thighs making them tremble, while his dick ached for any type of friction. He knew Sam was probably going crazy at this point since when he had walked in on him it seemed Sam was trying to finish as fast as possible. He could hear Sam’s labored breathing as he blindly listened to Dean’s directions. Dean shuddered as he lightly pinched his skin making his dick twitch at the small burst of pain running through him.

Sam’s breathing was getting heavier and Dean almost wanted to open his eyes to make sure Sam wasn’t already stroking his dick as if Dean was actually teaching him something crucial to his life. But he didn’t because he trusted Sam and also he couldn’t see Sam like that because that made everything they were doing... real.

“Dean” Sam whimpered, “Fuck I need to touch myself”

Dean gulped, feeling a strum of unwanted arousal hit him at the sound of Sam’s voice.

“O-Ok go ahead, but go slow and focus on the base” Dean answered.

Dean waited, not pretending he didn’t want to hear Sam’s reaction to the feeling of friction after so long. Dean was surprisingly not taken aback by the long groan echoing through the room as Sam got what he wanted. He moved his hand up to do the same thing and yet he held in his noises better still having a level of anxiety Sam didn’t at this point. His hand felt a million times better after waiting for so long and he wanted so badly to go faster, swipe his thumb over his slit and just come. That’s what made this better though, that feeling of want that would slowly turn into a need the longer Dean resisted. He massaged up and down making sure to miss the head every time he was on a downstroke, he knew it would be game over if he even brushed against it.

“ _Fuck_ ” Sam whined the bed creaking underneath him.

Dean finally had enough of the darkness surrounding him, he couldn’t take not watching anymore especially not after hearing that sound come from Sam. His eyes snapped open and he was faced with a red-faced, horny younger brother desperately trying not to stroke any higher than he was told too. So fucking obedient.

“You’re being such a good boy Sam, you want it _so_ badly don’t you?”

Dean had no clue where the words came from, clearly, someone else must have said them cause he didn’t feel them leave his mouth. And yet he couldn’t be mad if they did because the way Sam reacted to them left him breathless. Sam bucked up into his fist somehow still managing to miss the head as he moaned squeakily.

“Please Dean, please” Sam begged, not really knowing what he was begging for.

Dean smirked falling deeper and deeper into a role he didn’t know he had taken on.

“If you want it so badly then you must be able to beg better than that, come on Sam how much do you want to come?”

“So _fucking_ badly! Please, Dean, tell me how to come so hard that I black out”

Dean's lip twitched at how badly he wanted to see that, Sam's body so muscled and tone from the hours he put in running every day and eating rabbit food writhing on the bed. His dick was as thick as he was and as tall as he was too. Dean wanted nothing more than to watch Sam lose complete control.

“You want that huh Sam? You want me to make you feel good?” Dean’s words came out faster than his brain was processing.

“Fuck yes! Always have Dean, always-always wanted you”

The words made Dean’s head frazzled like he had just woken up from a very bad nightmare and was waiting to realize it wasn’t real. Except this wasn’t like a nightmare this was one of those good dreams he hadn’t let himself experience. This was his reality whenever he averted looking at Sam leaving the shower or when he would come back sweaty from a run. He hadn’t known he had wanted this until it was thrown right into his face like when Rhonda Hurley made him wear those silk panties.

“ _Fuck_ I can’t hold back any longer” Dean mumbled to himself more than to Sam and dropped to his knees.

He threw Sam’s hands off of himself as Sam keenly watched him settle into place. Planting both of his hands on Sam’s burning legs and kissing up and down his inner thighs. Sam mewled at his actions grabbing onto Dean’s hair and pulling lightly making Dean moan.

“You want this right, Sammy? You want _me_?” Dean questioned.

He needed confirmation, he couldn’t do what he was about to do without it. Yes, it was messed up not pretending anymore but if this wasn’t what Sam wanted he’d force his desires down because he couldn’t lose Sam. That didn’t seem to be a problem though as Sam stared him straight in the eyes, his silky brown hair falling onto his forehead and said:

“Yes”

Dean smiled sultrily and brought his lips up to Sam’s hard length that was dripping precome. He blew on the end of it having no previous experience in this department but an excellent memory of past partners doing this to him. Sam quivered so Dean figured it couldn’t be all that bad.

“The million dollar question Sam is, _how_ much do you want it?”

Sam whimpered and bucked up into nothing clenching the bedsheets with white knuckles, “So much, your lips were fucking _made_ for it Dean you know that”

Dean rolled his eyes at that but still smirked knowing it was supposed to be a compliment. He decided to end Sam’s suffering but not all of it. He flicked his tongue out and licked a stripe up Sam’s cock making him hold onto Dean’s hair tighter still he made no noises which Dean only took as a further challenge. He began to teasingly lick around the head of Sam’s cock, letting his mouth sink onto his length for only a second before pulling off. Repeatedly dipping his tongue into Sam’s slit all while holding the base of his cock his hand not providing any relief either. Finally, Sam let out a growl and his face scrunched up in pure agony.

“More Dean please, I’m so close” Sam pleaded.

A confident smirk overcast Dean’s face and his eyes twinkled with delight at how needy Sam had become.

“Than you can get off just like this Sam, just how **I** tell you to right?”

Sam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at Dean’s authoritative tone. Instead of replying vocally he just nodded letting Dean get back to tracing his tongue all over the veins of Sam’s tongue in slow and steady movements. Soon Sam was repeating ‘ _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ’ under his breath as Dean carefully avoided spending too much time on Sam’s sensitive head he let his head drop to roll Sam’s balls around in his mouth tracing his teeth over them lightly. The tendons in Sam’s legs were visibly tensed as felt himself getting closer and closer.

Suddenly Dean let his tongue lay flat on Sam’s cock and he licked a straight line up it, looking up at Sam the entire time knowing it would drive him crazy. Soon wanting to see Sam fall apart became much more desirable than torturing him so as Sam pulled harder on Dean's hair Dean practically swallowed Sam’s length moaning around it knowing how good that felt. Sam shouted in pleasure, his head falling back as he came abruptly, the sexual gratification circulating through his entire body. He fell back on the bed as Dean swallowed his load giving up the facade of not wanting to taste every part of Sam. When Sam was lying blissed out on the bed, Dean took himself in hand not needing more than the image of Sam coming and his own edging to take himself quickly over the edge.

When his sweep of pleasure was over he sat on the floor for a moment, vision somewhat hazy. When he got up dazedly he saw Sam passed out on the bed, half naked and as peaceful as ever. Dean suddenly had a wave of confusion and dismay fall on him, he had just sucked his brother off without a spell or curse prompting any such action. He knew he needed to think about that, deal with the fact he could still taste Sam’s come in his mouth but all those thoughts were soon replaced with the need for sleep. So he grabbed the comforter off Sam’s bed and tucked it around Sam not wanting to wake him up. Then he pulled on his underwear and climbed into his own bed without brushing his teeth or anything. As he drifted off into sleep the same words rang through his head over and over they seemed inescapable.

 _“Always have Dean, always wanted you”_  

 


End file.
